


Enter the Unknown

by Roguex1979



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual, Exploration of kinks, Gags, Light Bondage, Loki is 18-years old, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU</p>
<p>Loki is 18-years old and wants to explore his undiscovered kinks. A little consensual sex with a trusted loved one in a safe environment sounds...BORING!!</p>
<p>Loki goes to a sex dungeon to indulge. Level 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who missed the tags and summary, this is a human AU and Loki s 18-years old and all the sex is consensual.

Loki shivers as a sliver of apprehension slithers up his spine. He wonders if he’s made a mistake doing this, coming here of his own free will, to be abused by an unknown person. Well, _abused_ is probably the wrong word for this. As this is his first time, it had been suggested that he go for a lighter option; no extreme punishment save for a light spanking, maybe nipple pinching, and a little biting, but definitely a good hard fuck!

He’d been told about this place, this discreet BDSM dungeon, where a person’s wildest fantasies of control, or lack thereof, and punishment could be fulfilled. And a dark part of his mind had thrilled at the idea of being submissive to some great hulking man. He had come to see the people who run the dungeon and asked all the questions he needed to ensure his safety and comfort; they were all very nice and reassuring, and despite his young age, were still accommodating.

After he gave details of what he wanted, it was suggested that, for a first time, a gentle beginning would be better so he could work up to something more in the future, should he enjoy it. _“Start small rather than going to extreme,”_ the female owner has said with a smile, _“then it won’t seem like too much all at once.”_ He took her advice easily, and was even more reassured that the strict safe word or hand signal policy would always be adhered to, as well as safe sex practiced.

So, feeling good about his decision to attend, Loki had booked a short experience.

Now, here he is; naked, bound, blindfolded, and gagged; the hand signal to end the experience should he want to fresh in his mind. He’d asked to be tied standing up, arms above his head, his feet free to move, but still bound to iron links on the floor; so he was by the owners who’d continued to reassure him, sensing his nervousness.

And now he waits. He breathes steadily, trying to calm his racing heart, alert to any and all noises, of which there are none. The room is sound-proof so he’s not distracted by other experiences going on. He is completely alone with only the sound of his blood rushing through his ears.

Eventually, he hears the door to his ‘cell’ opening quietly behind him. He takes in a breath and turns his head, but of course, can’t see a thing. The door closes and then there’s silence again. It stretches for quite a while and he turns his head more, making unsure noises through the gag. _Has he left? Did he take one look at me and leave?_

Loki turns suddenly when he can sense a presence in front of him, close. He makes questioning noises, but nothing is coherent. The man in front of him says nothing and Loki jumps when warm fingers glide under his chin and down his neck softly. He stands still, waiting for the man to do more.

The fingers slide over his pale and flawless skin, along a shoulder, then down his chest. The digits are joined by more, and another hand mirroring the first one, reaching his toned pectorals and resting there for a moment. There is almost a reverent quality to the way he’s being touched. Loki hears a soft appreciative hum from the man. _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ Loki wonders. He gasps when two thumbs rub roughly over his nipples, which harden instantly.

The man makes another noise, akin to a soft chuckle, but otherwise still says nothing, and continues to rub and flick. Loki is hyper aware, but isn’t sure who the man might be. He’d met several of the staff when he first came to see them, but didn’t speak long enough with any of them be able to recognise the man from his sounds so far. Loki doesn’t care much though. Not knowing who is fucking him is part of the thrill, and several of the men he’d met were perfect for the task: tall, brawny, arms as thick as one of his legs…

The man pinches Loki’s nipples sharply and he moans, his flaccid cock twitching to life slowly. He’s still apprehensive, but the experience is really happening now and he has the hand signal ready in case. The man doesn’t pinch again, but Loki feels a tongue begin to lap over the sensitive buds, alternating slowly. His cock continues to rise.

The lack of sight heightens his senses of touch and hearing, and he can feel the wet appendage slowly working over and around his rosy areolas. The occasional brush of a bearded chin catches his soft skin and he can even hear when the man draws his tongue back into his mouth to wet it again before going back to work. And when he puckers his lips around Loki’s nipple and begins suckling, the sounds are loud in Loki’s ears.

His head drops back and he moans at the pleasurable sensations. His hips thrust unconsciously towards the man in front of him, wanting him to touch down there. He hadn’t given too many specific details to the staff of what he wanted beyond tied up and fucked, but trusted their judgement in improvising. So it’s no great surprise when the man finishes with his nipples and begins to lick his way down Loki’s chest and abdomen. He then licks the underside of his now rock hard cock.

Loki groans loudly and this time bucks against him. The man almost seems to growl, a low rumbling sound from his chest, and his large hands, which had been at Loki’s ribs, lower to grip his hips firmly. The meaning is clear: _Do. Not. Move!_

Loki stills, his breath coming in short sharp intakes through his nose. His toes curl and his hands clench into fists as he can feel the other man’s hot breath ghosting over his erection. The man doesn’t move, heightening Loki’s arousal, and when he whines from the lack of inactivity after what seems like minutes, his flesh is engulfed in an exceedingly hot and wet mouth.

Loki cries out into the gag, closing his eyes tightly behind the blindfold. It’s been so long since anyone has sucked him. He moans and mewls as the man wastes no time in bobbing his head up and down, Loki’s balls are fondled with one hand, long thick fingers brushing behind them to his perineum, tantalisingly close to his back passage. Loki is only held still by the steel grip on one hip that the man has while his other hand is busy. Loki can feel his orgasm building and since he’d not been expecting the oral sex, he gets close quickly.

It doesn’t last though. Loki is practically vibrating with the attempt to keep still when the man pulls off him with a wet pop, letting go of him completely. Loki makes a strangled annoyed moan. He can feel the coolness of the room on his spit-coated cock and keeps making protesting sounds. _Come back! I need more!_ He hears the man chuckle behind him. Loki hadn’t even realised he’d moved, he was so silent! He turns his head in the direction of the sound, but of course, still can’t see anything. He whines.

He gets no reprimand or answer except for the rustling of clothes. He hears a belt clink, the sound of trousers hitting the floor weighed down by the heavy leather. Loki imagines what the man might look like based on the number of people he saw when he came to speak to them; black jeans, black boots…no, _no_ boots as he can’t hear him walking…so barefoot, a soft cotton shirt opening up to reveal big muscles. There were several large, bearded men to choose from and Loki’s imagination takes him through all of them. His cock twitches as he suddenly imagines them all surrounding him and making him their submissive toy. _Another time maybe…_

He knows the man is through stripping when he feels the warmth of a person behind him and a soft suckling kiss is bestowed below his ear. He moans. He’d mentioned his neck and shoulders to be quite sensitive and goose bumps rise on his alabaster skin as teeth graze him. Great arms also wrap around his torso and the man steps into him, his erection resting in the cleft of his arse cheeks.

_Oh fuck…oh fuck, this is going to happen now…fuck, I hope he remembers lube and a condom! Fuck, fuck!_ Loki’s breathing speeds up with his heart rate and the man seems to be able to tell that he’s begun to panic. He simply hushes him, still not saying a word, hands running up and down his taut stomach, one hand then wrapping around the base of his cock and begins stroking gently. Loki manages to calm down at the soft kisses and delicate touches.

The man keeps caressing him and Loki sighs. He hadn’t been expecting _this_. There is an odd feel of familiarity in the way he’s held, but he’s grateful for it. As much as he wants to be fucked, his nerves have clearly begun to get the better of him. He relaxes and enjoys the slow tugging on his erection, the glide of the other hand along his stomach and chest, and the intimate kisses and nips on his neck. After a short while, he makes a small noise to indicate that he’s fine and the man seems to understand.

The grip on his cock tightens, and with the other hand, nails drag down his body, scraping lightly over his nipples and he gasps. The man grinds his hardness into Loki’s cleft, almost rutting between his cheeks and he rumbles again. Loki shivers with anticipation. When the light nips begin to get harder, rougher, Loki mewls. And when the man bites him hard and begins sucking, Loki nearly comes then and there.

He cries out into the gag and bucks his hips, his hard flesh thrusting into the tight fist. He moans and groans, trying to get to his climax, but once again, the man behind him seems to sense this and pulls away completely. Loki almost petulantly stomps his foot out of frustration and growls. The man chuckles again. _Smug bastard!_ Loki thinks, then realises this is exactly what he wanted; someone else in control of him and his pleasure. He quiets down immediately, but his body is thrumming with barely restrained need.

Again, there is silence in the room but after a few tense filled moments, he hears the sound of a bottle popping open. He is relieved. The bottle is squeezed and then his feet are lightly kicked apart. He opens his legs as far apart as he can, as far as the chains he’s hanging from will allow him to lower. The man seems satisfied with the width and places thick lube-coated fingers at his back entrance, making Loki moan.

The man toys with him, circling the furl of skin before pressing the tip of a single digit into him. Loki is by no means a virgin, but it has been a while, and he’s nervous, so he’s tight. He’s half expecting the man to tell him to relax, but he still doesn’t speak! Loki wonders why he’s so silent, but soon forgets to care when the finger is worked deeper into him, down to the last knuckle, then pulls back and pushes in again. The man turns and twists his arm and the finger glides in and out smoothly.

Loki yelps when more of the cool lube is dribbled into the cleft of his arse and the finger is joined by a second, pumping in and out, working him wider. He has no true idea how big the man is from just having felt it against him, but he’s sure it was sizeable. A third finger goes in and he breathes deeply with the stretch, humming and moaning, getting louder as his prostate is found and manipulated well. The man keeps pumping and adding more lube.

Soon, the fingers are pulled from him and the crinkling sounds of a condom packet being ripped open can be heard. Loki further relaxes and waits. He can hear slightly squishy noises as the man puts it on with lubed hands. More lube is added to Loki’s backside. _Bloody hell, how big is this guy to need so much??_

His inner question is answered when the man steps back up to him and rubs his gloved cock against Loki’s cleft again, then guides it to his worked hole. The head is wide and presses against him. Loki feels it slipping in easily thanks to all the lubricant, but whines at the stretch. His hands clench into fists, but he doesn’t give the hand signal to stop. The man is careful, and doesn’t stop unless he feels resistance, then pulls back slightly and pushes that much harder. It seems to take ages and when Loki thinks he’s taken all of him in, the man keeps going!

Eventually, the man is fully seated in his backside. Loki is sure he’s just taken about ten inches of thick meat inside him. _Okay, so he’s massive!_ He’s the biggest Loki thinks he’s ever had. He pants though his nose slowly and tries to relax. The man has gone back to softly kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear, gently caressing him, though his hands are covered in lubricant.

When he deems that Loki has relaxed enough, the man wraps one arm around Loki’s chest, pulling him so chest and back are pressed tightly against each other, and his free hand goes back to Loki’s erection. He begins thrusting slowly inside the tight passage, pulling out to the tip and then pushing deeply back inside, his hand mimicking the movements of his hips. The slickness of the man’s large hand has Loki moaning again and arching his back, head falling back against the man’s broad shoulder.

The hips undulate and then grind against him, the grips getting firmer; a warning. At least, Loki doesn’t take it for a warning until the man pulls back and then slams into him, his entire body juddering from the impact and Loki grunts loudly. He then adheres to _that_ obvious message: _It’s about to get rough._

The arm around his chest and the hand at his cock release him and fingers grip his hips tightly, digging in, possibly hard enough to bruise his pale flesh. The man stands up straight, nudges Loki’s feet inwards so his legs are closer together; he frames the slim hips and thighs with his own, pauses, and then…

Loki’s eyes fly open behind the blindfold as the man behind him begins pounding him hard and fast. The thick cock pistons in and out of his slick hole and his voice is unleashed as he cries out and moans loudly against the gag, the muffled noises competing only with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Loki’s never truly known rough. He mistook passion for roughness. _This_ is rough!

The man bends his knees to fuck up into Loki’s pliant body and the change of angle hits his prostate with each brush passed it and the rhythm is steady. He grunts against Loki’s ear and the sound is like liquid sex. Loki’s untouched cock throbs and unbelievably, he finds that he could very well come like this. Usually, he’d need direct stimulation on his aching erection, but this man, this… _god_ …is working his body so spectacularly that he finds himself hurtling towards his orgasm. With only a few more deep thrusts and another bite to his neck, Loki screams his bliss, spurting his semen onto the floor in front of him, his backside clenching around the man’s cock.

The man grunts, clearly trying to be quiet, but unable to hold back his own climax. He buries his face into Loki’s neck to muffle his roar of release and grinds against Loki’s buttocks before relaxing. Loki can feel the man’s chest expanding and contracting, breathing heavily and the grip on his hips is released gently. Almost gingerly, the man pulls from him and Loki feels a chill where he’d sweated with the other man at his back.

The sound of the condom being pulled off and knotted and the rustling of clothes again tells Loki the experience is over. _My arms are going to ache…_ He hums, waiting for the man to get dressed and then release him. It seems to take ages, but eventually he assumes the man is dressed. Silence follows for a few moments before Loki realises the man is in front of him again.

A hot wet mouth on his cock startles him. The man is sucking him again! He moans at the sensitivity. There is no way he’d come again so quickly! He moans, protesting, and tries to move away from him. But the man doesn’t do this for long. It’s almost as if he’s just cleaning Loki’s cock, tongue swirling around the head and slit to gather the seed that had been simply dribbling there. When he’s done, he lets Loki out with a pop, and then there is silence again.

When the sound of the door opening and closing can be heard, Loki makes more questioning and loud sounds, but there’s no indication anyone else is in the room. _Wait, what?? He just left me like this? What am I supposed to do??_ He rattles his chains and wriggles furiously, worried he’s been forgotten.

He misses the door opening again. “It’s okay, Loki,” he hears the female owner saying. “You’re safe, you’re safe.” She reaches him and immediately begins removing the chains and shackles while another person holds onto him in case he needs the support once his arms are free. The blindfold is removed and Loki blinks at the short woman dressed in leather and with many tattoos all over her upper body. She smiles at him and the man behind him removes his gag while she massages his arms to get the feeling back. “How was that? Was it what you expected?”

Loki turns his head to look at the man behind him, who smiles. _Beardless._ Loki turns back to the woman and when he can stand on his own two feet and is handed a robe to cover himself, he answers. “It was…it was good! So good.” He gets over the initial shock of it all and laughs. But then he tilts his head as he’s handed his bundle of clothes and lead from the dungeon. “But why did the guy not say anything to me? It was…weird.”

“Some of our clients are worried local people who also come here might recognise them. For clients like you who ask to be blindfolded, it’s ideal to pair you up with them.” The woman smiles and opens the door to a small shower room and gestures to him. “We’re glad you had a good experience. Do you think you might want to step it up a bit next time?”

Loki stops at the door. “Possibly. I think I want to let this one sink in and see how I feel about it later. But I promise, if I do, or I want a repeat experience, I’ll come back here.”

The woman smiles broadly. “Great! Well, come see us at the reception area when you’re done and we’ll give you a discount voucher.” She and her beardless colleague leave.

Loki has a shower to clean off. His mind wanders as to what else he could possibly do. His kinks are new and unexplored, but the possibilities are endless! Of course, he doesn’t have to limit himself...he could do them all. Laufey may have been a bad father, but he seemed to care enough to leave him a good sum of cash to do with as he likes. Who cares if he uses it all exploring a world of debauchery? Certainly not his foster parents.

He dresses quickly, and looks at the time. From arriving to now has been just about an hour, which is what he was quoted, so he doesn’t rush too much, heading to the reception area to look at the next experience.

~

Thor is scrolling through his phone, waiting in the car for his foster brother to exit the BDSM club. He’d been surprised when Loki had told him what he wanted to do; intrigued and interested. The 18-year old had come into some money that his father had left for him only a few months ago and Thor’s parents, Loki’s foster parents, knew nothing about it; it was none of their business. Loki was now old enough to do what he liked.

Loki had been living with his family for going on seven years now, since Loki was eleven and he was fifteen, and Thor had watched him grow from sweet pre-teen to bratty adolescent, but he loved him anyway. He’d always wanted a brother. They weren’t so close at first, but after a thunderstorm a few months after Loki had moved in and Thor found him hiding in a closet, thereby discovering his ‘secret’, they’d become much closer. Loki would even climb into Thor’s bed during every following thunderstorm, and still did occasionally.

So when he approached Thor a few days ago to ‘go with him’ to the club for moral support, Thor had agreed.

He stops scrolling and glances at the time. _He should be coming out soon…_

No sooner had he thought it, Loki emerges. The teen has a satisfied smirk on his face and confident swagger as he rounds the vehicle of Thor’s convertible and jumps in without opening the door. Thor grins at him. “Did you get what you wanted?” he asks.

Loki nods. “Oh yes! I’ve arrange for another experience next week, hopefully with the same guy who fucked me today, although that’s not a definite since he’s not a member of staff. But, they said they would contact him and see if he was interested again.” Loki rubs his hands together with excitement. “I’m really, really looking forward to it!”

Thor looks over at his brother, noting the large bite mark on his neck under his t-shirt, and the flushed and excited look on Loki’s young face. His phone beeps with a message from a now familiar number about a new potential appointment. He smiles inwardly as he puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb.

_So am I..._


End file.
